El torneo Mixto
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Comienza un torneo mixto en Japón, donde aparecerá la hermana de Oishi. Esto le traerá recuerdos a Eiji, ¿todo habrá quedado en el pasado o pasarán un amargo torneo todos?
1. Las titulares del Kyoto norte

**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

**Sigo con Prince of tennis**

**Esta vez, les traigo el primer fic que hice de este anime.**

**Espero les agrade y dejen reviews ^^**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una tarde soleada, y que era de esperarse de las costas de Japón. Seigaku entrenaba en una pequeña cancha fuera del hotel donde se habían hospedado. Jugando a dobles: Oishi y Eiji contra Ryouma y Momo-chan. Ya llevaban rato practicando...

-Van mejorando bastante... – Gritó el capitán mientras los veía.

-¡Trágate esa, Oishi-senpai! – Gritó Momoshiro mientras señalaba al moreno.

-¡Oishi! – Gritó el pelirrojo.

-Gomen... – Sonrió el subcapitán.

-15-15.... – Dijo Fuji mientras levantaba la mano.

Un trió de chicas iba pasando al lado de las canchas...

-Es increíble... – Dijo la bajita de coletas, a lo que la de cabello negro largo extrañada volteó y dijo, un poco burlona.

-¿Qué es increíble, Tomo-chan? ¿Qué nos manden a comprar comida a 5 minutos de haber llegado? – Sonrió la morena.

- Izumi... – Dijo la otra chica viendo a la morena.

- Gomen, Nana-chan...

-De igual forma... ¡no lo decía por eso! A penas llegamos... ¡y todos nos tienen en la mira! ¿Ne? ¡El uniforme de la escuela llama la atención bastante! ¡Kawaii! ¿O acaso les llama la atención una niña de coletas en falda? – Dice Tomo haciendo una pose de niña pequeña. Todos los jóvenes de alrededor la veían fijamente con una sonrisa...

-¡Tomo-chan! – Gritó Izumi tomándola de la mano.

-¿Nani? ¿Nani? – Tomo vio al lado, percatándose del juego de Seigaku. – ¡Oh! ¡Así que ya están practicando! ¡Que jóvenes tan entusiastas! Si KemKem los viera, les diría que barrería la pista con sus... ¿nani? ¿SE-I-GAKU?

Izumi corrió al lado de Tomo-chan, encontrándose a los 4 chicos jugando y a los demás al rededor, viendo en partido. – Así que, ellos también...

- Izumi ¿ese es tu hermano? – Preguntó Nana-chan.

La chica estaba ida, las palabras no pasaron siquiera por sus oídos. Estaba viendo al pelirrojo, aun lo recordaba bien...

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Así que tú hermano esta ahí! ¡Claro, el parentesco es infinito! ¡Cabello negro y ojos verdes! ¡Neeeeeee! ¡Syuichi-Syuichi nii-san! – Gritó la chica de coletas, desconcentrando completamente al chico, y de paso a todos los demás titulares...

Momo: ¿Syuichi…?

Ryouma: ¿...Syuchi?

Eiji vio a Izumi perplejo, la hermanita de su amigo. Se quedo inmóvil, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Izumi se sonrojó lentamente, Eiji oculto una sonrisa: seguía siendo igual de tímida...

-¿Nee-chan? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Oishi.

-¿Nee-? Oh, así que es ella... – Dijo con una sonrisa Momoshiro.

-¿Nani? – Preguntó el chico de gorra.

-¡Larga historia! – Respondió su senpai con una sonrisa en la boca.

Oishi se acerco a Izumi y a las demás.

-Nii-san, gomen, no queríamos... – Dijo Izumi mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡No, no! Si no interrumpieron el juego. – Sonrió Momoshiro.

-Para recompensar darán 25 vueltas a la cancha. – Dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿NANI? – Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Y yo creía que Mama-chan era dura... – Susurró la chica de coletas.

-No me imaginé que vinieran a los torneos mixtos. – Dijo Oishi con una sonrisa.

-Fue sencillo. Nuestro equipo varonil da asco. – Sonrió Nana-chan.

- Oh, gomen. Ella es Nanako Kumage y ella es Suzue Tomori, del KyoKou. – Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa mientras las señalaba.

-Vaya, del norte de Kyoto. ¿Por qué estudias tan lejos de tu hermano? – Preguntó curioso el chico de gorra.

La pregunta incomodo bastante a Eiji y a la pelinegra. Su hermano se quedo quieto, sabiendo que era el quien respondería...

-Izumi quería estudiar en otro lugar, no quería que dijeran que estaba en el equipo de tennis porque su hermano era titular en el varonil. – Dijo Oishi burlonamente.

Todos vieron a Izumi, la cual sonrió lentamente viendo de reojo a Eiji, ¡que mentira tan buena!

-¡Así que aquí están! ¿Saben que me muero de hambre?

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas que se acercaban, con la rubia protestando adelante...

-KemKem-hime a todo lo que da, ¿no? – Murmuró Tomori.


	2. Recuerdos turbios

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

La rubia se paro frente a las dos chicas, que simplemente la veían. Después, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Seigaku...

- Ah, ¿cómo? ¿Sólo andan platicando por ahí? Y mientras una muriéndose de hambre…– Dijo Kem mientras veía a Nana.

- Akemi, deja de actuar como una princesa, por favor. – Respondió un tanto molesta Nana-chan.

- Es sólo que... – Izumi titubeó.

- Ellas pasaban e Izumi-san vio a su hermano entrenando. No dudo en saludarlo, ¿ne? – Sonrió el pelirrojo. Al darse cuenta de que había dirigido palabras a la chica se quedo perplejo. No se había dado cuenta hasta terminar la frase. Izumi fingió una sonrisa...

- ...uhn... –Izumi dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Da igual, tengo hambre... – Gruñó Kem mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Otra rubia de cabello largo tomó a la "princesa" de un hombro y sonrió. – Tranquila, ya, Akemi. En todo caso quien se debe de quejar es Mama-chan o Tsushi-chan.

- Numa-chan tiene razón. Bájate de tu nube, KemKem. – Dijo Tomo mientras sonreía.

La chica de pelo negro vio como veían extrañados los jóvenes a las chicas. – No, no hablan otro idioma. – Le dijo a Kaoru, ya que estaba más cerca de donde ella estaba.

- Pues, en mi idioma es definitivo que no hablan. – Dijo Kaoru mientras las veía de nuevo.

- Suzue nos puso los apodos. – Sonrió la pelinegra.

Kaoru vio a la joven de coletas que sonreía al ver a la princesa caer de su pedestal. – Ah...

- Es lo que dicen infantil, pero es una buena niña. Nos puso apodos de acuerdo a nuestros nombres. En mi caso, no solamente al nombre... – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¿Eres...? – El chico vio a la joven.

- Yuma Fumihiko, Mama-chan. – Dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica se quedo quieta viendo aquella extraña sonrisa.

- Fumihiko, la hija del director. Así que es cierto... – Dijo el capitán del Seigaku al ver a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué es cierto? – Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio.

- La líder del equipo es la hija del director... – Tezuka vio a Yuma.

Mama sonrió, lo comprendía. Todos pensaban lo mismo al oír que la hija del director era la capitana. Era como el don de Dios.

- No es que me interese, pero, no deberías hablar así con Mama-san, si en realidad no la has visto jugar... – Dijo una pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

- Kat, no deberías... – Dijo la rubia de cabello corto.

- Él empezó. – Respondió la pelirroja.

-Dice que no deberías defenderla. Sabes que ellos están de otro lado... – Sonrió Kem.

- Veo que hay demasiada rivalidad, demasiada. Zusu-chan, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tus amigas? – Sonrió Momoshiro.

- Etto, pues, comenzando por la capitana, ella es Yuma "Mama-chan" Fumihiko; la sub-capitana, Mitsuyo Ushiba "Tsushi-chan"; la princesa, Akemi "KemKem-chan" Nishio; su fiel discípula, Katsue "Kat-chan" Okimoto; la liberalista Otsune Asanuma "Numa-chan"; y la maestra del Jazz, Hoshiyo Ieyasu "Yasu-chan". – Dijo mientras las señalaba a todas.

-Un placer... – Respondieron al unisono las chicas.

- De nuevo, somos: el pequeño Ryouma Echizen; el prodigio Syusuke Fuji; mi compañero, Eiji Kikumaru; el... eh... gran Takeshi Momoshiro; la serpiente, Kaoru Kaidoh; el calculador, Inui Sadaharu; el bipolar, Takashi Kawamura; el capitán Kunimitsu Tezuka; y el subcapitán, su servidor, Oishi Syuichiro. – Dijo el sub-capitán del Seigaku mientras todos sonreían.

-Oigan, vamos a comer, ¿no desean venir? – Dijo la capitana mientras les sonreía.

-Suena bien... – Dijo Momoshiro al sentirse desfallecer y aliviado por un momento para descansar.

-Bueno, iremos... – Dijo el capitán de lentes con los brazos cruzados.

Todos salieron de la cancha y se fueron con las jóvenes al restaurant del hotel.

-Ne, ¿ya viste quienes vienen, Mizuki-san? – Susurró una chica a una pelinegra que masticaba lentamente la comida. La pelinegra volteo por su hombro, viendo a las jóvenes del colegio del norte entrando al restaurant. Al verlas tomando comida del buffet más de una se quedó quieta...

-¿Nani? – Preguntó Momo al ver la reacción de las chicas.

- KyoNami, tenían que venir... – Gruñó Yasu al ver a las chicas.

-¿Kyo… Nami? – Preguntó Syuusuke extrañado.

Las demás chicas del colegio Kyoto del sur notaron el uniforme azulado del colegio enemigo.

-¡Tsushi! – Gritó Mama-chan al ver a su sub-capitana hirviendo. Syusuke notó que Mama-chan intentaba detenerla, por lo que tomó a la joven de los hombros y la ayudó a seguir caminando con Mama.

-Vaya... – Sonrió Mizuki al ver al castaño del Seigaku calmando a Tsushi. Syusuke le dirigió una sonrisa a Mizuki y siguió caminando, la chica arqueó una ceja. Una castaña se acercó a Mizuki y la tomó del brazo. – Remi-san, ¿na-? – Remi sonrió y le dijo algo al oído a la pelinegra.

Mama veía la escena.

-¿Rivales? – Preguntó un tanto desinteresado Kaidoh.

-Si, es una rivalidad de años. No depende de nosotros, pero somos cómplices... – Dijo Izumi mientras soltaba una ligera risa.

Oishi notó la mirada de Eiji a su hermana. – Nee-chan, hace tanto que no te veo. Dime, ¿ya sales con alguien?

Eiji se levantó de un brinco de la silla, lo que llamó la atención de Izumi...

- Iie... – Dijo un tanto avergonzada la morena.

-Pero salía con un patán de una escuela. Es un as en el tennis... – Sonrió Tomo-chan.

La tranquilidad de Eiji se volvió confusa, ¿había salido con alguien después de...? Bajó la mirada, y recargó su frente en una mano.

-¿Estás bien, Eiji? – Preguntó el castaño de ojos azules.

-A-Ah, si. Sólo, un leve... mareo... – Dijo Eiji sonriendo, la pelinegra correspondió aquella sonrisa. Era cierto: ella tampoco sabia el por qué había salido con ese chico después de lo sucedido, sólo había empeorado todo.


	3. El entrenador Kotaro

**¡Bien! Sigo con el capítulo 3**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡dejen reviews!**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Era de mañana y todas las chicas del KyoKou estaban reunidas en la puerta...

- Dijo que llegaría en cualquier momento... – Nana veía de lado a lado de la calle.

- Ah, tanto para esperar a un pobretón. Que aburrido... – Akemi bostezó mientras se tallaba la cara.

-Akemi, Kotaro-sama es nuestro entrenador. Le debemos respeto... – Mama-chan la vio de reojo.

-Hai, hai... – La rubia se encogió de hombros, un tanto indispuesta. Izumi se estaba amarrando las agujetas.

-¡Nee-chan! – Gritó Oishi al momento que se acercaba a la pelinegra y la tomaba de los hombros, ella levanto la mirada, aun agarrando las agujetas.

-¿Nani? – La pelinegra arqueó una ceja.

-Me encantaría ir a dar la vuelta contigo, ¿qué dices? – Oishi sonrió mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermana.

-¡Oishi-kun! ¡Ella no puede ahora! Pero yo puedo faltar al entrenamiento... – Gritó Numa-chan mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Que mala mentira – Gruñó Tomo-chan.

Numa hizo a un lado a Tomo de un golpe y sonrió al ver a Oishi. Izumi y Oishi se voltearon a ver.

- Etto, nada me gustaría más, Otsune-san... – Oishi se encogió de hombros.

-¡Numa-chan! Mis amigos me llaman así. – Numa sonrió.

-Anno, sólo que me gustaría platicar con Izumi. Hace tiempo que no la veo... – Oishi se encogió aún más de hombros.

-Al diablo, dale tu teléfono, ¡pueden hablar todo el día! – Numa se cruzó de brazos.

Mama tomó a Numa de la oreja. – Numa, ¡deja que Oishi-san hable con Izumi lo que quiera, y deja de estarlo fastidiando ahora!

-¿Are? – Oishi se rascó la nuca

-Jiji, le gustas mucho a Numa... – Izumi soltó una risita. Oishi vio a su hermana intentando analizar el montón de letras que le entraban a los oídos. La pelinegra se levantó. – Y a ti te gusta ella, ¿ne?

Oishi se sonrojó y volteó la mirada cruzando los brazos. – No se de qué demonios me estas hablando. Hablaremos otro día... – Zusu soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Oh, otô-san! –Nana gritó mientras bajaba los escalones para recibir al castaño que salía del taxi frente al hotel.

-¡Ah! Hola, ¡disculpen el retraso! – Sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nana.

-Iie, iie. No se preocupe, por favor, Kotaro-sensei... – Sonrió Mama-chan.

-Escuche que habrán cambios. Tenemos que prepararnos bien... – Kotaro sonrió mientras veía a la capitana.

-¿Cambios? – Mama se cruzó de brazos.

-Mañana tienes junta. Todos los capitanes tienen que ir. – Kotaro vio a todas las chicas. En fin, vayamos a entrenar.

Remi veía a las jóvenes alejarse junto con su profesor: entrenamiento matutino...

-Debemos ir a entrenar... – El capitán de lentes vio a sus compañeros en la escalera del hotel.

- Escuche que KyoKou esta entrenando justo ahora. Deberíamos ir a entrenar cerca... – Inui se ajustó las gafas mientras abría su libreta.

-¿Nani? ¿Te gustó alguien, ne? – Dijo Momo burlonamente.

-Iie, y si fuera así, las probabilidades de que te lo dijera son de 0%. Me adelanto. – Inui bajó las escaleras.

-Sí que le gusta una de las chicas... – Momo soltó una risita.

Las chicas estaban calentando.

-Me habían dicho que eran 4 grupos: 5 en cada uno. Sólo 20 escuelas participan. – Mama vio al sensei. Kotaro le entregó unos papeles.

- KyoKou, Seigaku y KyoNami están en diferentes grupos. Estas fueron las primeras clasificaciones, pero, se espera que se defina quién es mejor. – Kotaro vio a las chicas.

-Uhm... – Dijo la morena mientras veía los papeles.

-¡Ne, Tsushi-Tsushiiii! ¿Adivina qué? – Dijo Tomo mientras corría al lado de la sub-capitana.

-¿Nani? – La rubia vio a la chica de coletas mientras se estiraba.

-¡Shinji-kun esta en el último bloque! Fudomine también compite, ¿¡no es genial! – La chica de coletas sonrió.

Tsushi vio a la castaña. – Shinji también compite...

Un grito se escuchó en todas las canchas de entrenamiento, los de Seigaku se quedaron quietos...

-Parece que hacen sufrir a alguien... – Dijo Inui mientras levantaba la mirada.

-¿El entrenamiento de tu hermana será peor que el nuestro? – Eiji temblaba.

-No me quiero imaginar... – Oishi tragó saliba.

-Izumi, Mama, Tsushi y Yasu... 5 vueltas al rededor de la cancha... – El sensei se sentó mientras veía a las demás jóvenes jadeando.

-¡Hai! – Respondieron las otras 4 jóvenes.

-¡Tomo-chan las devuelve todas! – Tomo sonreía mientras corría de lado a lado devolviendo todas las pelotas que lanzaba Nana, mientras Kem practicaba con Kat.

-Oh, ahí está Tomo... – Sonrió Kawamura.

-¡Taka-kuuuun! ¡Seigaku ya viene a entrenar! ¡Oishi-niisan! – Tomo sonrió mientras agitaba la mano.

-¿Niisan? – Oishi arqueó una ceja.

Izumi soltó una pequeña risa mientras los demás compañeros de su hermano la retenían.

-Bien, ahora: Mama, te enfrentarás a Yasu... – Kotaro sonrió. Inui sacó su libreta, era el preciso momento. Kaoru abrió los ojos, ¿se desmentiría ese rumor de Yuma ahí? – Izumi, Tsushi: no dejen que se enfríen sus músculos. Terminando ellas, siguen ustedes...

-Hai... – Dijeron las dos jóvenes.

Kotaro vio a los jóvenes del Seigaku.- ¿Ustedes son...?

-Seigaku. Soy su capitán... – Le dijo Tezuka al entrenador.

- Vaya, pero si es Tezuka. ¡Que bueno que llegas! Verás por qué Mama-chan es... – Kat sonrió mientras veía al capitán.

La chica de coletas saltó mientras sonreía. – ¡Por qué Mama-chan es nuestra Mama-chan!

Nana vio a Inui con su libreta. Se dirigió a hablar con el. – Etto...

El chico de lentes la vio. – ¿Qué sucede?

La pelirroja sonrió. – No puedo permitir que anotes nada de lo que veas, por favor...

- ¿Por qué? – Inui se acomodó los lentes.

- Es mi equipo, me perjudica en un 100%, pero... – Nana sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos. Inui vio a la chica arqueando una ceja.

- Así que te toca contra tu sub-capitana... – Osihi vio a su hermana, que se estiraba.

Izumi asintió mientras lo veía de reojo. – Hai...

El chico de la gorra la vio. – ¿No estás nerviosa?

- Tsushi es buena. No me duele perder contra ella, y no es la primera vez que me toca jugar contra ella, aunque... – Izumi vio a su sub-capitana.

- ¿Uh? – Los dos jóvenes la vieron fijamente.

Izumi se rascó la cabeza. – No me ha ganado en todo este tiempo...

- ¿Que no qué? – Ryoma vio a la chica arqueando la ceja.

- Increíble... – Oishi sonrió al ver que su hermana había mejorado en el tennis.

- ¿Por qué increíble? ¿Por ser tu hermanita debo ser más débil o algo así? – Izumi vio a su hermano molesta.

- ¡Izumi, no dije nada de eso! – El chico movió la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Ese es tu hermano? Con el sí te pones nerviosa al jugar, ¿verdad? Iie, más bien, ansiosa... – Kotaro sonrió mientras la veía fijamente.

Mizuki estaba trotando en la pista. Vio a Seigaku en las canchas...

- ¿Syusuke? – La pelinegra vio al castaño fijamente.

El chico escuchó a Mizuki, la cual se detuvo antes de cruzare por la cancha...

- Ah, buenos días... – El castaño sonrió al ver a la chica y caminó hacia ella.

Momo vio como el castaño se alejaba. – Fuji-senpai se va con esa chica...

- Yo digo que eso no te incumbe, Momo-senpai – El chico de gorra se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Bueno! Saque para Fumihiko... – El capitán vio a las dos chicas frente a él.

Yuma botó un par de veces la pelota en el suelo, realizando un saque bastante alto.

- Aquí viene... – Izumi sonrió mientras veía a sus compañeras.

Yasu respondió el saque fácilmente, el vaivén de la pelota era inclusive rítmico...

Oshi vio a su hermana. - No parece fuera de lo común...

- Mama-chan esta dejando que vean a otra persona por ahora. – Izumi sonrió

Oishi y Ryoma vieron a Yasu, estaban todos tan concentrados en la capitana que no habían visto los movimientos de la pelirroja. Era una especie de coreografía...

- ¡De ahí ese movimiento rítmico! – Eiji sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Yasu es una bailarina, no una tenista, demonios. – Numa gruñó mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Bueno, ya te luciste, Yasu! – La pelinegra sonrió mientras devolvía un golpe.

- ¡Hai! – La pelirroja sonrió mientras asentía.

Izumi sonrió mientras cruzaba las piernas. – Ahora sí...

Mama dio un remate bastante rápido subiéndose a la red. Yasu se quedó inmóvil. Ese remate tan extraño. Ni siquiera se podía parpadear después de haber atacado...

- Increíble... – Oishi tragó saliva.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. – No, imposible...

- ¡Omedetto, Mama-chan! – La chica de coletas sonrió.

Kat vio a Tezuka, el cual aun no se la tragaba. Sonrió al ver su cara...

- ¡Que bella coreografía, Yasu! – Momoshiro sonrió mientras veía a la pelirroja.

- Arigato, Momoshiro-kun... – La chica sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Izumi se levantó. – Izumi jugará contra Tsushi-san. – El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Veamos que tan buena es la hermanita menor. – Ryoma soltó una risita.

Oishi se encogió de hombros. – Es buena...

Kotaro vio a las chicas. – Saque para Oshiba.

Tsushi sonrió. – Izumi, no te dejare ganar...

- No te pediría menos frente a mi hermano. – La pelinegra sonrió.

Oshi se quedó atónito. El chico de la gorra sonrió. – Ella no te tiene que probar nada. Más bien quiso decir frente a Eij… - Oishi le tapó la boca a Ryoma...

- Sssshhhhh. – El chico le susurró al joven titular mientras veía de reojo al pelirrojo.

La pelota salió disparada golpeando frente a Izumi. Esta lo golpeó de nuevo.

Tsushi sonrió. – Vamos, Izumi, ¿eso es todo?

La morena sonrió al escuchar esto. – Tú y yo sabemos la respuesta. – Izumi hizo un movimiento con la muñeca antes de golpear la pelota...

– ¡Eso es! ¡Bien Izumi! – El pelirrojo sonrió.

– ¿Na-Nani? – La chica de coletas no creía lo que veía.

Nana negó con la cabeza. – No lo había perfeccionado. El...

Izumi sonrió y se encogió de hombros...

– Que... buen golpe... – Oishi sonrió.

– Eso fue una figura extraña... – Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

Numa asintió. – Hai, copo de nieve. Izumi combina varios estilos. Jugar con cada persona la hace analizar muchos tipos de juego, perfeccionando el propio. Muy ligero, pero, bastante rudo...

Izumi se acercó a la rubia. – ¿Nani?

– Nada... – Numa sonrió.

Syuusuke vio a Mizuki, la cual estaba recargada en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos...

– Entonces... – Syuusuke bajó la mirada.

– Hai, esa es la razón. No te lo hubieses creído, ¿verdad? – Mizuki sonrió mientras lo veía.

Syuusuke sonrió. – Mizuki-san, eres muy interesante. Mizuki se sonrojó y vio a Syusuke a los ojos. – Syuusuke: ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?

– ¿No entendiste ni una palabra de lo que...? – Mizuki lo vio extrañada.

Syuusuke sonrió mientras la veía. – Precisamente por eso. Me gustaría que hablaras con ellas...

– Prefiero no hacerlo por ahora, pero, nos veremos luego... – La chica sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta. Syusuke sonrió


End file.
